Videojuegos
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Nadie creyó que el día en que Yuzu dejara de mirar a Mei llegaría y mucho menos por algo tan simple como eso. One Shot
**Videojuegos.**

Realmente nunca creyó que habría algo que llegara a apartarla de su lado. Sí, la trataba mal la mayoría del tiempo, pero aun con eso de vez en cuando dejaba ver que la quería. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Su relación ya era más clara que antes.

Y bueno… sigue siendo increíble para ella.

¡¿Cómo pudo perder contra una maquina?!

Yuzu llevaba horas sentada en el sofá con una consola de videojuegos en las manos.

Un día no era mucho. Pensar eso fue su primer error. Después de una semana entera comenzó a darse cuenta de que cierta chica molesta dejo de estar tanto a su alrededor.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso?

-Un nivel más y ya

Esa frase había sido repetida tantas veces en el transcurso del día… tanto que podría jurar que era su frase favorita.

Incluso de manera perversa había hecho varios planes donde "accidentalmente" destruía la consola, pero el simple hecho de imaginar a su hermanastra decaída durante días o incluso semanas le hizo reconsiderarlo.

Mei se levantó de su asiento en el comedor y se acercó a Yuzu.

-Yuzu

-¿aja?

"¿Ni siquiera despegas la vista?"

-Ve a hacer tarea, el abuelo se enojara si bajas tu rendimiento en la escuela.

-Ya la hice.

-… ¿eh?

-La hice apenas llegue.

Su primer intento por despegarla del vicio a los videojuegos fallo.

¿Qué tan poderosa era esa cosa? Yuzu nunca hacia la tarea temprano. Ni siquiera tocaba su mochila antes que Mei le recordara que había tarea.

-Oye Yuzu… ¿No vas a estudiar? Los exámenes serán pronto y…

-Estudie en una hora libre con Harumin.

-…

"Estúpido juego"

-Yuzu, ¿no quieres unos dulces?

Esto parecía más un soborno. Incluso se sintió como si estuviese cometiendo algún crimen.

-Déjalos ahí.

-…

Y de la misma manera que veces anteriores, fue repelida.

"Supongo que no queda opción."

-Yuzu, Mama se enojara si te la pasas ahí todo el día. Ve a hacer algo más.

-Le pedí permiso para jugar todo el día. Dijo que estaba bien mientras terminara la tarea.

-…

"¡Despega la maldita vista de ahí y mira hacia acá!"

No podría aguantar sus ganas de romper esa consola, así que fue a tomar un baño.

-Yuzu idiota.

Dijo por lo bajo sabiendo que esa chica no voltearía. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que bien podría desaparecer por horas y no se daría cuenta.

El agua caliente la mareo un poco. Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía ir allá y romper ese juguete?

De verdad se sentía patética al ponerse celosa de una simple consola de videojuegos.

-Mira para acá al menos una vez…

Comenzó a hablar sabiendo que sus palabras se irían como el agua caliente.

"Ya tuve suficiente."

Salió rápido antes de terminar de marearse. Seria gracioso si colapsara en ese baño. Fue a ponerse la pijama .Su cara estaba roja y tenía calor.

-Yuzu

-aja

-…

Nuevamente su concentración estaba dirigida a ese objeto.

-Veme un segundo.

-Espera, ya casi acabo.

-…

-¡¿eh?! ¡Espera, mi juego!

Mei quito la consola de sus manos y se sentó en sus piernas para verla de frente.

-Debes de estar bromeando. Si digo que voltees debes mirarme.

Yuzu seguía siendo tan notoria. Su cara exploto en color rojo mientras notaba la cercanía de aquella chica.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Deja de jugar…

-… ¿huh?

-Deja de jugar. Quiero que me mires.

-…

Ok, Yuzu comprendía un poco eso de que las mujeres eran complicadas. Realmente no entendía cuál era el problema.

-Está bien, deja guardo la partida y…

-No

-…

Ambas mantuvieron la vista fija en la otra.

-¿Qué?

-No vas a volver a tocar ese juego por hoy. Has estado todo el día ahí y ni siquiera has hablado conmigo.

-… ¿estas molesta por eso?

-Si

-… ¿Quieres que pase más tiempo contigo?

-Básicamente

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta que este contigo?

-…

Los papeles cambiaron dejando ruborizada a la hermana usualmente seria que tenía enfrente.

-"puede ser…"

Dijo por lo bajo mientras Yuzu sonreía de forma traviesa. No era difícil adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿mande? No te escucho.

Yuzu estaba abusando de su posición, pero ver así de vulnerable a esa chica no era normal.

-"Dije que tal vez"

-Dilo más fuerte o no podre escucharte.

Sabía que lo pagaría, no era bueno jugar a ser la que tiene el control.

-Dije que sí.

Mei estaba poniendo pucheros tan infantiles que Yuzu creyó que moriría con solo mirarla.

-Entonces… ¿Me quieres?

-Bien, suficiente abuso, puedes seguir jugando.

Justo antes de que Mei se levantara Yuzu termino jalándola hacia ella del brazo y dándole un beso.

-Si quieres que deje de jugar solo pídelo claramente.

Mei miro un momento a la consola.

-¿Pasa algo?

Yuzu rio imaginando que mentalmente le intentaba restregar su triunfo a una maquina con la mirada.

"¿Debería decirle que el juego es de osos?"

* * *

Vale... después de una carencia de ideas se me ocurrió escribir algo como esto... (Vale ya XD estuve jugando videojuegos toda la semana :v)

Seria genial si les gusta *-*/ Un saludo.


End file.
